Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (5z^{3}+3z) + (4z^{5}+6z^{3}+2z ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $5z^{3}+3z + 4z^{5}+6z^{3}+2z$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{5 z^3} + {3 z} + {4 z^5} + \color{#DF0030}{6 z^3} + {2 z} $ Combine like terms. $ { 4 z^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ z^3} + { z} $ Add the coefficients. $4z^{5}+11z^{3}+5z$